Phoebe
Phoebe is a contestant from Survivor: Australia. Survivor: Australia Phoebe was placed on the yellow Vavau tribe at the start of Survivor Australia. She and Rohan had an immediate connection and made a Final Two deal, but needed more people for a majority. The duo brought into their alliance boisterous players, Stacy and James and another strong duo in Calum and Jessica. Vavau was a fairly strong tribe the first eight days, winning all immunity challenges. Jessica and Calum during these wins, felt complacent in their alliance and decided to switch allegiances even before their first vote as a tribe. When Vavau lost their first immunity challenge on Day 10, Phoebe's alliance voted for Calum out of spite but they lost James. On Day 12, both tribes were told that a Double Tribal Council would occur. Stacy, Phoebe and Rohan were truly on the outs of the tribe and were only hoping that the other alliance would try a split plan. At the vote, the trio voted for Craig but thankfully it was Calum that was blindsided. The next surprise was that Calum was to be switched to Saanapu with people of his choosing, being Jessica and JL. The new Vavau was joined by Nicola and Kristie. Seeing this new duo as a breath of fresh air, they approached the girls in the hopes of creating another alliance. They agreed, but needed some assurance if the alliance was to crumble. Phoebe found a Hidden Immunity Idol during this time and only told Rohan. When Vavau lost their first immunity as a new tribe, Rohan and Phoebe told the girls to vote for Craig. Phoebe was still unsure of their loyalty and she played her idol, though the four votes against Craig was enough and he was voted out. Realising that her days were slowly being numbered, Sue spoke with the alliance of Rohan, Phoebe, Nicola and Kristie and they brought her in for the numbers. When Vavau lost for the second time in a row, Phoebe and her alliance voted out Stacy as she outlived her usefulness. Phoebe wanted extra security and found her second idol, but this time decided to keep everyone in the dark, even her closest partner. The alliance was given a break after winning a challenge on Day 19. When they did lose the following challenge, Sue, Kristie and Nicola shunned their alliance with Phoebe and Rohan, leaving the duo without other allies. At tribal council, the rest of the tribe voted for Phoebe but she played her secret, which meant the only two votes that counted were from her and Rohan and Sue was voted out. On Day 22, the two tribes merged. Seeing that the Saanapu alliance of Coleen, Sam, Matt, Brooke and Flick were an extremely threatening group, Rohan and Phoebe convinced Kristie, Nicola, Calum, JL and Nick that an alliance needed to be formed against Saanapu. At the first merged tribal council, the Vavau Alliance eliminated Coleen. Phoebe saw that Rohan was becoming paranoid and wanted to ensure their safety for the time being. They pinned the blame on Calum, who was a strong physical threat and already outcasted for his previously alliance with Jessica. At tribal, the pair told Calum to vote for Flick, Saanapu voted for Rohan but the rest of Vavau blindsided Calum. With a much tighter alliance, Rohan and Phoebe were confident that the next tribals would be quick in the demise of Saanapu. The pair spoke with the alliance and agreed that the obvious target would be Flick. Although this reflected in how Phoebe and Rohan voted, Kristie, Nicola and JL flipped, blindsiding Rohan and taking away Phoebe's closest ally. Relying now on the blocks of individuals in her alliance, Phoebe was willing to get rid of anyone that wasn't herself. The Saanapu Four and the remnants of the Vavau Alliance targeted Nick, who had little allies and was not closely connected with anyone else. At tribal council, the tribe unanimously voted Nick out. This now meant that Saanapu could at least force a tie on a tribe of eight. The Vavau Four, Phoebe, Kristie, Nicola and JL, continued to target Flick. However, the Saanapu four were threatened by Phoebe's double idol play and voted for her. At tribal, this resulted in a 4-4 tie, or what would be one had Flick not played her idol. With only the votes from the Saanapu Four counting, Phoebe was eliminated and made the fifth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Sam to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia Castaways